La pelota de trapo
by Daga Saar
Summary: Escrito originalmente para el evento "Quiniela SSY 2018" de la página saintseiyayaoi, esta es una serie de historias cortas enlazadas por alguna trama más o menos relacionada con el fútbol. Contiene shonen-ai (romance entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, pero nada explícito).
1. La pelota de trapo (Saga y Kanon)

No era habitual para Saga fingir ser la sombra, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanon estaba afuera, a la sombra de una palmera en la playa más protegida del Santuario, tuvo que acercarse con toda clase de precauciones. Los gritos de los aprendices venían de demasiado cerca y no le cupo duda: tenían que haber visto a Kanon.

En otras palabras, Kanon estaba haciéndose pasar por él.

No era que le disgustara eso (al menos, era lo que se decía a sí mismo), pero era peligroso. Por muy bien que lo imitara su gemelo, Kanon era Kanon y estaba a mucha distancia de la persona que era Saga.

No se lo diría en la cara a su hermano, pero la verdad era que le preocupaba que sus travesuras ganaran para él una mala fama de la que no lograría desprenderse.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó en un susurro, cuando estuvo convenientemente cerca, escondido detrás de unas piedras.

-Niños jugando –respondió Kanon, con tranquilidad e imitando tanto la voz como el ritmo que usaba Saga para hablar.

De acuerdo, la imitación era aceptable, para alguien que no conociera a Saga a profundidad. Decidió tomarse la suplantación con calma (de todos modos, no podía ponerse a regañarlo en ese momento, sería arriesgarse a que los descubrieran y entonces la culpa del desastre sería de Saga, no de Kanon).

Con mucho cuidado, se asomó por encima de las piedras y espió lo que hacían los aprendices.

Era la tarde de uno de los pocos días libres que se les concedía al año para hacer lo que quisieran y, como siempre, los niños de la Orden trataban de exprimirle hasta la última gota a esas pocas horas de libertad. En efecto, estaban jugando, pero Saga no le encontró sentido a lo que hacían.

-¿Qué juego es ese? –preguntó, confundido. Cualquiera que lo hubiese escuchado en ese momento, se daría cuenta que, a sus catorce años, no era demasiada la diferencia que tenía con los niños que jugaban en la playa.

-Aldebarán mencionó que es algo que se juega mucho en su país de origen y resultó que Shura también sabe cómo jugarlo. Así que se han convertido en capitanes de dos equipos y están tratando de enseñarle a los demás –explicó Kanon, con la risa vibrando contenida en su voz-. Si he entendido bien, el objetivo de cada equipo es meter la pelota en el área que resguarda el otro equipo.

-Ajá… -dijo Saga, invitándolo a continuar.

-Cada equipo tiene un portero, Afrodita es el del equipo de Aldebarán y Máscara es el del equipo de Shura. Su trabajo es quedarse ahí y evitar que los contrarios logren meter la pelota. Ellos pueden usar las manos… cualquier parte del cuerpo para evitarlo, pero los demás no pueden tocar la pelota con las manos. Todavía no logro entender el resto de las reglas, pero creo que al menos se están divirtiendo.

-Así parece.

Saga contempló un rato más el entusiasmo con el que los aprendices (todos descalzos y bastante sucios para ese momento) pateaban la pelota. Por un momento se preguntó dónde habrían conseguido ese juguete. Parecía hecha con trapos viejos amarrados apresuradamente.

-¿Cómo es que tú no juegas? –preguntó, con un tono mucho más amable del que solía usar al dirigirse a su hermano en esos días; era bastante fuera de lo común no tener que regañarlo por alguna travesura y se sintió un poco mal por la idea de que Kanon pudiera estar perdiéndose de la diversión por miedo a hacer algo que Saga no haría normalmente.

-Oh, me invitaron a jugar –nuevamente, tuvo la impresión de que había risa contenida en la voz de Kanon, ¿tanto le alegraba ver a los demás así de contentos?-, pero me pareció mejor observarlos por esta vez, tal vez así termine de aprender las reglas… Me confundieron contigo antes de que tuviera tiempo para esconderme y tuve que seguir la corriente, ¿sabes?

-Es lo que imaginé.

-¿Tomas mi lugar? Ya me cansé de estar sentado aquí.

Por un momento pensó en negarse, le sentaba mal negarle a su gemelo la poca libertad que podía disfrutar cuando se hacía pasar por él, pero no percibía nada de disgusto. Así que asintió y cambiaron de lugar aprovechando que los demás estaban completamente distraídos con el juego, celebrando que Milo acababa de lograr lo que parecía ser la sétima u octava anotación. O Afrodita era un pésimo portero, o estaba apenas fingiendo resguardar la portería para que el niño pudiera celebrar.

-Milo acaba de empatar –indicó Kanon-. Siete a siete.

-Entiendo. ¿Pudiste recoger mis camisas nuevas?

-Oh, sí, lo hice. Eh… si los chicos te dan las gracias, será como la novena vez que lo hagan. Aldebarán especialmente estaba muy entusiasmado porque los "ayudaste" con el asunto de la pelota. El chico es una montaña de buen corazón, ¿sabes? Y este juego es su favorito, parece que lo echaba mucho de menos.

-Entiendo… ¿Eh? ¿Y de dónde "saqué" la pelota?

-La hiciste "tú" mismo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, con lo primero que "tenías" a mano.

-¿Kanon? –la voz de Saga se tiñó de alarma-. ¿Kanon?

Pero Kanon ya estaba lejos y Saga no se atrevió a gritar.

Tampoco se atrevió a perseguirlo, porque de vez en cuando los niños miraban en su dirección y agitaban la mano, saludándolo. Realmente parecían felices…

Solo le quedaba rezar para sus adentros porque el insinuar que había hecho la pelota de trapo con sus camisas nuevas fuera solo una broma de Kanon…


	2. Segundo tiempo (AldebaránAfrodita)

Los jóvenes Caballeros de Oro tenían su atención completamente centrada en la pantalla del televisor. Afrodita no acababa de entender muy bien por qué, pero se resignaba a escucharlos celebrar o lamentar con gritos cada jugada, que era un idioma extraño para él.

Hacía de anfitrión un tanto resignadamente, la misión recién terminada que había requerido de todos ellos los llevó hasta Atenas, donde Afrodita acabó revelando (muy a su pesar) que mantenía ahí un apartamento.

Era un lugar pequeño al que consideraba su refugio secreto y lo sentía un poco invadido por sus ruidosos compañeros, pero de todos modos los recibió con una sonrisa y preparó para ellos una pequeña montaña de botanas (cosas que no acostumbraba comer) y refrescos para que pudieran disfrutar del único partido de ese Mundial de Fútbol que podrían ver completo antes de regresar al Santuario.

Sí, todo estaba perfecto y se preparó para mantener su sonrisa amable mientras los demás disfrutaban del partido y él se aburría como una ostra.

Lo que no esperaba fue que ver a Aldebarán sentarse a su lado en el sofá para picar del tazón de fruta que había reservado para sí mismo.

-Pensé que comerías palomitas, tortillas tostadas y galletitas con dips y salsas, como los demás -comentó, risueño, al tiempo que giraba el tazón para que las mejores fresas y cuadritos de mango maduro quedaran más cerca de su invitado.

-Esto es más sano -Aldebarán le dedicó una gran sonrisa y Afrodita se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo también, esta vez genuinamente-. No eres muy aficionado al fútbol, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no es que me disguste, es que me cuesta mantenerme concentrado en lo que pasa durante noventa minutos.

Aldebarán rodeó los hombros de Afrodita con un brazo y atrapó otro trozo de mango.

-Pero no lo hiciste tan mal la única vez que jugaste con nosotros, cuando éramos niños.

-¿Te acuerdas de _eso?_ -Afrodita rio brevemente-. ¡Milo me anotó siete veces!

Otra vez aquella sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Los dos sabemos que pudiste atajar la bola en cualquiera de esas. Incluso pudiste salir y anotar al otro lado, como hacía René Higuita, Máscara Mortal parecía de palo. Pero si lo hubieras hecho, le habrías quitado la ilusión a los más pequeños. Eras uno de los mayores y ganar habría sido demasiado fácil.

-No lo digas muy fuerte, Milo todavía presume por ese partido.

-Oh, seguiré hablando bajito.

-Bien, ya que estamos en confidencias… -una rápida mirada sirvió para asegurarse de que los demás solamente prestaban atención al partido, como si la vida se les fuera en ello- te diré un secreto: Máscara también dejó que Mu anotara todo lo que quisiera. Ninguno de nosotros quería quedar como un abusivo delante de Saga.

-Oh, y yo que creí que lo hacías por la generosidad de tu corazón. Y porque le tenías cariño a Milo.

-¿Yo? ¿Tenerle cariño a ese niño regordete de mejillas de manzana que me seguía todas partes y me dijo "mamá" una vez delante del Patriarca? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-No lo sé. He pensado muchas veces en ese partido en la playa. El que ustedes, los mayores, colaboraran tanto para organizarlo en cuestión de minutos… creo que nunca podré terminar de agradecerlo.

-Bueno, se notaba que era algo importante para ti -Afrodita se puso serio-. La mayoría no recuerda gran cosa de su tierra de origen cuando llega al Santuario, pero tu memoria de Brasil era muy clara y era evidente que echabas de menos tu primer hogar.

-Tú también recuerdas bien Suecia. Y a tu familia, ¿verdad?

Afrodita asintió. De pronto tenía un nudo en la garganta.

En el silencio que siguió, Aldebarán tomó un par de fresas más del tazón y las masticó despacio.

-Yo era un niño de las favelas -dijo, al cabo de un rato-. Soñaba con ser un gran futbolista, pero eso fue antes de que la Orden me encontrara y me diera un nuevo propósito en la vida. De todos modos, aunque soy feliz como Caballero de Tauro, sigo amando el fútbol.

-Habrías sido un gran jugador… Los del otro equipo huirían aterrorizados al verte. Más que jugador de fútbol soccer, pareces de fútbol americano…

-¿Fútbol americano? ¡No blasfemes! -Aldebarán rio a carcajadas-. ¡Eso no es un deporte!

Afrodita parpadeó sorprendido cuando Aldebarán apoyó su frente contra la de él, pero el gesto, aunque se sentía muy íntimo, no lo incomodó.

-En fin, lo que quiero es darte las gracias, con algo de retraso -la voz de Aldebarán bajó de tono-, por seguirle la corriente a un niño y dejarlo soñar un rato.

-Oh… yo también lo disfruté, aunque sigo sin enamorarme del fútbol.

-Curiosa elección de palabras.

-¿Eh?

-"Enamorarme", tengo la impresión de que fue ese día, mientras pateaba una pelota de trapo, que empecé a enamorarme de ti, Afrodita.

¿Por qué había un silencio tan profundo en ese momento? Afrodita no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Aldebarán para comprobar por qué era que lo único que escuchaba en ese momento era al narrador del partido y los latidos de su corazón.

-Eso fue… hace una eternidad. ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora? ¿Justo hoy?

-Llevo años reuniendo valor para decírtelo. Y pensé que tal vez el fútbol me traería suerte hoy -el brazo que reposaba sobre los hombros de Afrodita apretó un poco, cariñosamente-. ¿Puedo besarte?

-Me encantaría… Eh, pero… te estás perdiendo el partido…

-Este segundo tiempo es más importante.

Aldebarán se inclinó para besarlo. Sabía a fresa y mango maduro, y Afrodita no encontró motivos para quejarse, a pesar de los gritos con los que los demás celebraban un gol de Brasil.


	3. La otra pelota de trapo (AldebaránMisty

-¿Dónde está mi capa?

Misty de Lacerta contempló las caras de incomprensión de las dos jóvenes que, en teoría, se encargaban del oficio doméstico en su cabaña. En la práctica, él era quien cocinaba y limpiaba, pero ahora que acababan de nombrarlo líder de los Caballeros de Plata sus obligaciones aumentaban y tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a confiar en las muchachas lo suficiente como para dejarlas lavar su ropa.

Y ahí estaba el primer problema. Podía pasar por alto los errores al aplanchar y fingir ante los demás que el error que volvió rosa todo lo que debía ser blanco impoluto había sido una decisión bien meditada por su parte, pero… ¿dónde estaba la capa?

Tenía que asistir a una ceremonia en el palacio y debía presentarse lo más elegante posible (era el líder de los Caballeros de Plata, después de todo). No podía ir sin su capa.

-Chicas, por favor, ¿dónde está mi capa?

Ambas eran griegas, ninguna hablaba francés, y en ocasiones fingían que su acento era demasiado fuerte como para comprender lo que les decía en griego. A Misty le constaba que no era cierto.

Había días (como ese, por ejemplo) en que tenía la sensación de que nadie lo respetaba, pese a sus logros y su posición dentro de la Orden.

-Estaba en el tendedero -dijo una de ellas, luego de contemplar con desesperación la pequeña montaña de ropa que _debería_ ser blanca y había mutado por sí sola a rosa-. Solo el forro se tiñó de rosado, la tela exterior estaba blanca, hermosamente blanca, como nieve recién caída. Pero ahora no sé dónde está, señor.

Misty suspiró. Acababa de recordar que la muchacha era un tantito cursi.

-Está bien. Iré sin capa esta vez.

Tendría que poner cara de inocencia todo el rato y, si alguien le preguntaba qué había pasado con la dichosa capa, diría que no deseaba provocar que lo confundieran con un Caballero de Oro, una afirmación totalmente ridícula, sobre todo porque Misty todavía no conocía a ninguno. Nadie se lo iba a creer, pero al menos fingirían tragarse el cuento y se burlarían luego a sus espaldas. Podía sobrevivir a eso. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores.

Salió de la cabaña con rumbo al palacio y se tomó un momento para dejar que la brisa de la tarde acariciara su cabello. Tenía que mantenerse calmado. Su habitual expresión soberbia solía ser útil para alejar preguntas indeseables cuando tenía problemas así de ridículos.

Para llegar al inicio de las (interminables) escalinatas, debía pasar cerca de una de las áreas de entrenamiento de los aprendices más jóvenes. Iba con tiempo de sobra, para no acabar corriendo (y sudando) los últimos tramos y se detuvo para mirar un momento a los aprendices más jóvenes, que estaban jugando en ese momento.

Corrían de un lado a otro, pateando una pelota más bien deforme.

-¿Fútbol, otra vez? -preguntó, cuando estuvo bastante cerca de un sujeto de estatura más que respetable, que parecía dirigir a uno de los equipos.

-Ah, hola, Misty. ¿Quieres jugar?

No estaba muy seguro de cuál era la posición de Aldebarán en el Santuario. Había mucha gente por ahí que colaboraba con el entrenamiento de los aprendices, sin tomarse la molestia de mencionar sus títulos y rangos, cosa que molestaba un poco a Misty, que sentía que el orden era algo indispensable para el buen funcionamiento de cualquier organización. Por lo menos, ahora que era uno de los dirigentes, le habían permitido conocer completa la lista de los Caballeros de Plata activos, pero seguía sin saber los nombres de ninguno de los Dorados y de la mayoría de los de Bronce.

Sabía que Aldebarán no era Caballero de Plata y a veces, en secreto, deseaba para sus adentros que fuera de Bronce. Las diferencias de rango le impedirían buscar una amistad más profunda con un Caballero de Oro, pero con uno de Bronce el asunto era diferente.

-Hoy no. Debo presentarme en el palacio. Creo que el Patriarca me encargará alguna misión.

¿Por qué la expresión franca y alegre de Aldebarán de pronto parecía un poquito preocupada?

-Nada grave, espero.

Eso punzó un poco el orgullo de Misty.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi capacidad? -preguntó, resentido.

-No, claro que no. Solo espero que no tengas que hacer nada que oscurezca tu corazón.

El ceño de Misty se frunció todavía más.

-Tus dudas son impropias de un Caballero de Atenea, si es que lo eres -replicó, al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás el cabello con un gesto elegante.

Aldebarán dejó escapar una carcajada estruendosa.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? -reclamó Misty.

-Nada, nada. Eso que acabas de hacer… Lo hiciste justo como Afrodita.

-¿El sueco? -Misty se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿Y eso es gracioso?

-No, no, solo la forma en que todo me lo recuerda.

-Oh.

Misty guardó silencio por un rato y fingió estar concentrado en el juego de los aprendices mientras recogía los pedazos de su corazón.

-¿Con qué es lo que juegan? Ese balón no parece… totalmente esférico -dijo de pronto.

-Es una pelota de trapo, Seiya consiguió los trapos viejos, pero no me preguntes dónde. Ese mocoso a veces arriesga el pellejo como si estuviera buscando que alguien lo mate antes de que pueda competir por la armadura de Pegaso.

Misty apretó un poco los puños. Conocía de sobra la tendencia casi suicida del discípulo de Marin, ya que era una de las víctimas habituales de sus bromas pesadas. Entonces, para rizar el rizo del mal día que estaba teniendo, alcanzó a distinguir rosa y blanco entre los colores de la pelota de trapo.

Su capa.

Podría haber armado un escándalo. Podría detener el juego, desarmar la pelota y exigirle a la Maestra del perpetrador un castigo para aquel mocoso malcriado que no debería haber sido llevado al Santuario jamás.

En cambio, respiró hondo.

No quería dar rienda suelta a su peor lado frente a Aldebarán.

Por si acaso alguna vez dejaba de encontrar cosas que le hicieran pensar en el sueco.

-Si me envían fuera, traeré un balón de fútbol de verdad -le prometió a Aldebarán con un tono sereno que lo sorprendió bastante, hubiera creído que la voz le saldría ahogada por la rabia-. Así no tendrán que robar ropa de los tendederos.

-¿De los tendederos? -Aldebarán se alarmó de inmediato-. ¿Eso… es tuyo?

-No importa -mintió con facilidad-. Son cosas de niños.

Logró despedirse de Aldebarán con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Algún día se vengaría de ese Seiya.


End file.
